


Choices

by AgentInfinity



Series: The Kingpin [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Kingpin!Fiona, Nonbinary Jeremy, interrogations, nothing too graphic, some introspection, which is now canon in the FAHC!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentInfinity/pseuds/AgentInfinity
Summary: Fiona needs information, so she offers a choice for the second time in a day.
Series: The Kingpin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143176
Kudos: 5





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to highlight that Fiona is capable of doing what needs to be done, and then this happened. The choice theme is a big one in this series, especially in the last part--is there a choice or is it all inevitable? Anyway, please enjoy.

Fiona walks to her official office, the one that’s all sleek, modern lines and severe in its design. Intimidating and befitting of the most ruthless crew on the west coast. (In her mind, it’s still Geoff’s office. Geoff’s study. He says that will change eventually, but how long is _eventually_ to someone who is several millennia old?)

The elevator is behind a panel that only opens once the hidden retinal scanner makes sure she’s someone recognizable. Once inside the elevator, she puts her palm on the panel next to the door to doubly assure the tech inside that she is really herself. Once everything binary is satisfied, she selects ‘B2’ on the panel and enjoys the happy tone that greets her as the elevator begins descending.

The O’Neil’s weren’t high on the list of crews that Fiona would have guessed would try to take them down once Geoff had stepped down, and she certainly wouldn’t have put them in league with the Triads, but strange times make for strange bedfellows. They had been swatted down pretty quickly after they made their first move on one of the Fakes’ warehouses out in Blaine County, but the sheer number of attacks in those first couple of months had made them a bit sloppy when trying to take out entire crews.

In any case, they missed a few, and now they had multiplied and were once again making trouble. The Triads had thrown in with them this time as well and they were sorely lacking in information.

Thus, several interrogations had taken place in the sub-basement of their building as of late.

The happy ding sounds again as the doors open, revealing a concrete block hallway with a few rooms branching off of it. The east side houses two of their safes, and the west side contains three interrogation rooms. Jeremy is waiting outside of one, smoking casually and scrolling through something on their phone.

“How’s it going?” she asks, peeking at their phone and smiling when she sees an email with an estimate for a new paint job for a Liberator. They slide their phone back in their pocket and motions toward the door.

“He isn’t talking, but it hasn’t been too long. Ify’s just getting started really.” She peeks in through the one-way glass in the door and sees Ify waving around a knife and speaking brightly. The man is keeping his eyes on the knife, which to be fair, does have a wicked-looking blade, and has shrunk back against the chair he’s tied to as much as possible.

Fiona grins at the grandiose gestures and loud, showy laughter, but interrupts all the same. Ify turns to her, smirks, and then looks back at the sad sack in the chair.

“Well, pal. My boss is here, which means things just got so much worse for you.” He flips the knife around hilt first and hands it off to Fiona. He pats the guy on the head, which makes him flinch, and goes to the door. Fiona nods to him and he leaves, the door latch echoing in the room as it catches.

She walks around the cliche table of torture implements and leans against it, toying with the knife a bit before laying it down on table and eyeing her prey.

He’s got a black eye, some scuffs on his forehead, and is a little nicked up, mostly on his chest. They had stripped him down to his underwear, and he’s shivering in the cold of the underground room. He hesitates to meet her gaze, but does in the end. She smiles at him, shark-like and full of teeth.

“What’s your name?” she asks, softly. He looks down at the floor, but shakily pushes out, “Chester.”

“Do you know who I am?” She crosses her arms in front of her chest. He nods and meets her eyes again. “Who am I, Chester?”

“You’re the Kingpin. The-the new one,” he stammers out.

“That’s right, Chester. My name is Fiona. And I’m the Kingpin of the Fakes. Do you know what that means?” It takes him a moment, but he answers.

“That I’m gonna die?” She tsks at him, and walks over to the empty chair in the corner, dragging it over to face him. She sits in it, legs wide and one arm draped over the back, the very image of someone who’s in control and knows it.

“Well, Chester, that’s up to you. If you tell me what I want to know, and you don’t waste my time or get your blood on my clothes, I’ll let you go.” He finds the courage to scoff at her, and it makes her smile.

“You’re not gonna let me go. And even if you did, the O’Neil’s would burn me alive for flippin’ on ‘em.”

“If you make this quick, you’ll have time to run before they figure out you’ve been taken. Get far enough away, and their reach can’t get you. It’s not a long one.” He’s silent for a long time, but sighs in the end.

“What d’you wanna know?” he asks, dejected.

“All the intel they have on us, what their plans are, and how involved the Triad is with them.”

“...So, everything is what you want.”

“I’m the Kingpin, boy. I always want everything.”

“And if I tell you, you’ll let me go?”

“I’ll let you go. Free and clear.” She keeps eye contact with him for a long moment, and her sincerity must break through, because in the end, he starts talking. She snaps at the camera in the corner for whoever is on cams to start recording. The camera angle will get a good look at him while completely missing her face unless she turns around.

He talks for nearly an hour, lining out all the intel he knows, and getting more confident as he goes. He’s talking as if his life depends on it, and, well, that's the lie she's selling.

“The Triads are helpin’ us with surveillance on your places in Vespucci and La Puerta since they’re closer. They agreed to help us with firepower when it goes down too.”

“What do they want in return?” Fiona asks, conversationally.

“Your territory that borders Downtown and Strawberry and access the supply lines that run through Blaine County.” Fiona hums and gets up, smoothing out her pants.

“Is that all?”

“Yeah, that’s all I know.” He smiles at her, completely trusting. She doesn’t know if it’s because she looks young or if she’s just very talented at putting people at ease, but it really is helpful in getting information from men who aren’t typical ‘tough guy’ types.

Chester is most definitely not a ‘tough guy.’ He works the books for a reason.

Well, _worked_.

“Thank you, Chester. It’s been a pleasure.” She snaps at the camera again to stop the recording, pulls her gun, and fires one shot into his forehead. Chester’s face doesn’t even have time to show the surprise registering in his eyes before his light goes out.

She slides her gun back in her shoulder holster and leaves the room.

“It’s almost sad; he was so trusting.” Ify says, patting Fiona on the back.

“That’s his fault. The O’Neil’s deal to kids. None of them are worth mercy.” She strides down the hallway and back to the elevator. “Call the cleaners to take the body and hose the room down. Meeting’s in an hour,” she calls back to them.

“And Jeremy,” she says, leaning back out of the elevator. They look up at her expectantly.

“That paint job will be hideous. Gavin will hate it. Can’t wait.” They smile, and the mischief lights up in their eyes.

Fiona doesn’t question her decision, and this one in particular won’t haunt her. The elevator ride up is just as pleasant as the ride down. She is starting to form plans about how to deal with the troublesome meth dealers, and maybe how to align with the Triads. If they won’t go for the double-cross, then they’ll take them down too.

After all, it’s hard to kill the unkillable. She thinks back to the thief sitting in her tiny apartment and weighing her options, counting down the minutes before she has to make a decision. In the end, she won’t have a choice either. One way or another she will join them. The thief is smart; she’ll start to wonder why her arms aren’t bruised, why the blood caked in her hair isn’t hiding any wounds.

She’ll come for answers. She won’t have a choice.

Maybe Geoff was right. Maybe she _is_ cut out for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, please leave a comment or feel free to come talk to me on Tumblr [here](http://missxmolotov.tumblr.com). If there's something you want to see in this world, feel free to let me know that too. 💜💜


End file.
